Gun Smoke
by Angel Havoc
Summary: Mustang and Havoc having been lovers since forever. Suddenly, Roy sees the danger and breaks it off. Hawkeye finds out and is more than happy. However, Hughes has a plan to get Mustang and Havoc back together. Is there disaster waiting around the corner?
1. Discovery

Gun Smoke

Chapter One: Discovery

She had known; she had known all along. Something in her gut told her what Mustang and Havoc were up to, but she never believed it. That was until she saw the picture buried amongst the paperwork on the Colonel's desk.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing at my desk?" Came Roy's apathetic yet commanding voice.

"Nothing, sir," she quickly made a neat little pile over the picture, "Just organizing your desk a bit."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you're shift is up, Hawkeye."

"Yes it is. I was just leaving."

Roy sat down at his desk. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, sir."

"Oh, and Hawkeye?"

She stopped in the doorway and turned around. Did he know? "Sir?"

"If you pass by Lieutenant Havoc, tell him to meet me in here."

"Yes sir." And, with a quiet breath of relief, Hawkeye left her Colonel's office in search of Havoc.

* * *

"You wanted to see me chief?" Havoc was leaning against the door frame, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Close the door and lock it," Roy commanded.

Jean did as he was told while smirking. He had an idea of what was to come. So, he walked over to Roy's desk, slowly, giving the Colonel enough time to walk around the desk.

He crossed his arms. "Do you know why you're here, Lieutenant?"

Havoc took his cigarette out, reached around Roy, and placed it in the ash tray sitting on the desk. "I've got a hunch."

"And?"

"And I'm hoping that my hunch is right."

Roy cupped the younger man's chin, bringing his face closer. "Am I getting it right?"

"So far chief," He took Roy's hand off his chin and laced their fingers together while gently pushing Mustang onto the desk.

"This is a first, Havoc. I thought I was in charge," A smirk played a crossed his face.

"You've gotta let me have some fun once and awhile," He gently kissed his lover.

"Not unless I order you, _Jean_."

Havoc cringed a little. He did not like his first name. "That would be abusing your power."

"Looks like I've hit a nerve, _Jean_," Roy flipped him over, straddling. "I'm in charge. Remember that." Then, he started to take off his subordinate's jacket skillfully with one hand while the other rubbed Havoc's thigh.

Havoc sat up as well as he could as he slipped his jacket off. Then, he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, passionately kissing his lover as he felt cold hands run up and down his chest. He stopped kissing Roy long enough so he could take of his shirt giving Mustang better access to the skin underneath.

Just as Roy had slipped his tongue down Havoc's throat and was undoing his own shirt, there came a knock on the door. "Colonel Mustang, it's the Fuhrer. I wanted to discuss something with you,"

"Shit," Roy hissed as Havoc devoured his neck. "Damn it Jean. Get off!"

"Bu—"

"Sh-h," he placed his finger on Havoc's lips. "You heard who's behind the door as well as I did. Quick, get behind my desk," Roy reluctantly slid off his lover's lap. "Take your clothes with you."

Roy walked to the door thinking, _The__ good thing about loving a guy is that you don't have to worry about lipstick._ Slowly, he unlocked the door and opened it. He saluted Fuhrer Bradley who saluted back.

"What did you want to discuss with me, Sir?" Roy asked.

"Well first is why is your door locked?"

"I was doing paperwork and didn't want to be disturbed. Surely you understand."

"Indeed I do," Bradley paused, collecting his thoughts. "There have been some rumors going around lately. They've been about you, Colonel."

_Shit._ "And what are those?"

"That you and Lieutenant Hawkeye have been secretly dating."

"Well, those rumors are nothing more than rumors. Hawkeye and I have a strictly professional relationship."

"That's what I thought," He smiled his innocent, child-like smile. "I'll be seeing you then."

"Right, sir," Roy closed the door as the Fuhrer walked off. After counting to five slowly, he locked the door. Sighing, he turned back towards his desk and was instantly smothered in a kiss. Havoc's hands unbuttoned Roy's shirt and slid it off, the garment gracefully falling to the floor. Then, he gently started to kiss the newly exposed skin, leaving Roy's mouth free to speak.

"Jean," he said softly, "do you think we should be doing this?"

The kisses continued. Either Havoc didn't hear or was ignoring what was said.

"Jean," he said softly again.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should be doing this?"

Silence.

"If we got caught, it'd ruin my chance of ever becoming Fuhrer."

More silence.

"Jean, answer me."

"Roy, I love you and I'd never let your dream die," Havoc looked deeply into Roy's dark eyes.

Roy took a deep breath. "That's why I think we should . . . take a break from each other."

Silence, again. Roy didn't like doing this to his subordinate, his friend, his lover. It was too painful for he knew how much Jean loved him.

Before Roy could say anything else, Havoc was picking up his clothes and putting them back on, still completely silent. He walked back to Roy and cupped his face, looking into his eyes again. Then, he lightly kissed the older man, unlocked the door, and walked out of Roy's life.


	2. Click

Gun Smoke

Chapter Two: Click

"Isn't she just adorable?" Hughes was doing his usual Monday morning routine; bugging the crap out of Roy with pictures of Elysia. However, today was different. Instead of Mustang doing his usual(kicking Hughes out) he said in an apathetic tone, "Yes. Incredibly adorable,"

Hughes leaned on the desk with a mixed look of surprise and worry. "Alright Roy, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're not kicking me out."

"Am I suppose to?"

"Something's wrong. What, did a girl leave you for Havoc?" A smile crept across his face.

"Something like that," Roy said with a sigh.

"I know! We'll go out drinking tonight. Whatdaya say?"

"Thanks Maes, but no. I've got to stay late to finish up some paperwork. "

The door opened and in walked Fuery, Breda, and Havoc all laughing at some joke Breda said. When Roy caught Havoc's eye, they stared at each other for a bit then went back to work.

Something clicked in Hughes' mind. "I'll talk to you later than, Roy, got lots of work to do myself."

* * *

It was lunch time, everyone's favorite time of the day. You got to sit down, relax, and forget about work for an hour or so. This time was for catching up and for hearing the latest military gossip. And during this fine lunch break, Lieutenant Hawkeye was sitting by herself, hardly touching her food.

"May I join you?" Hughes asked.

"As long as you don't show me any pictures," she replied.

"Ah, but I've got new one!"

"Sorry, sir, I'm just not in the mood."

Hughes took a bite of his sandwich before asking, "How long have you known?"

"Known what, Sir?"

"About Mustang and Havoc."

"I'm not sure, but I got confirmation yesterday."

Hughes' eyebrows went up in surprise. "You mean you asked?"

"No. I found a picture of them together on the Colonel's desk."

"Oh, ya don't say," His voice suddenly got serious," It wasn't a naughty picture, was it?"

Hawkeye turned a light, almost inconspicuous, pink. "No. It was just them at the park. I guess they had someone take it."

"In the park?"

"Yes, sir."

"Last time either of them were at a park was during Elysia's last birthday party . . ." Hughes suddenly got quiet and was rubbing his chin in deep thought. Then, he stood up unexpectedly.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked, a little confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong."

"Sir . . ."

Hughes bent down over the table. "I think they're going through a rough patch."

"Do you have a plan then?" Hawkeye tried not to sound too excited by the news.

"Don't I always?" Hughes asked with an evil smirk.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

The first thing that went through Hawkeye's mind was, "This isn't going to work," and, of course, she voiced her thought.

"Not going to work? Hell, this is the most surefire plan I've ever thought of! It's going to work."

"If you say so sir."

Hughes and Hawkeye were standing in the hallway that held the doors to Roy's office. The two had been patiently waiting for Havoc to arrive for what seemed like ages. They had already told Breda to work elsewhere. Breda had shrugged it off, not caring as to why. But, Falman and Fuery had asked. So, Hughes quickly cam up with the fact that Mustang didn't want to be bothered and it convinced them well enough.

Then, finally, at long last, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc showed up. That's when phase two of the plan commenced. Hughes whipped out some pictures of Elysia and did his usual routine. Hawkeye, sadly, had to endure this.

"Morning Lieutenant Colonel, First Lieutenant," Havoc said in a sluggish tone, nodding to both of them.

"Mornin' Havoc!" Hughes said in his cheerful tone. Then, he shoved Elysia's picture in the Second Lieutenant's face. "Isn't she just a bundle of utter cuteness?!?!"

"Right. . ." Havoc inched around him and entered the office.

Hughes' smile grew into a mischievous smirk as the door closed and locked by none other than Hawkeye. "I still don't think this will work, sir."

"Oh, be more optimistic. Besides, why wouldn't you want this to work?"

After some silence, she answered. "No reason."

_Inside the office. . ._

"At least one of my subordinates showed up," Roy was painstakingly working on paperwork. He tried not to look up when the smell of nicotine enveloped and caressed his nose.

"And goo morning to you Chief," Havoc had a laugh to his voice. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"None of the others have showed up."

"That's odd. I saw Breda earlier working in an empty room."

Silence.

"How strange," Roy looked up, not at Havoc, at the doors. "I'm going to see just what's goin—"

He was cut short when the door wouldn't open.

"Havoc. . ."

"Yeah Chief?" Gulp.

"Did you lock the door from the outside when you came in?"

"N-n-n-no. Why would I do a thing like that? What, do you think I'm going to rape you or something?"

"You never know when to keep your mouth shut." However, Roy was more amused by this then pissed. "Well, if you didn't do it—"He stopped midsentence. He realized who would ever dare do this. "Damn it Hughes!"

"Huh. So that's why the Lieutenant Colonel and Hawkeye were standing outside your door."

"Hawkeye too? Wonder if the others are in on it as well."

"If they were, then they'd know about us."

More silence. Roy walked back to his desk and, instead of sitting in the chair, sat on the edge.

This tempted Havoc. It had been a week since he last touched that skin, felt those lips on his. It seemed like an eternity since then. He couldn't take it any longer. But, then again, neither could Roy. This is when their little game began. They sat there in silence, trying not to stare at the other and giving into lustful, pleasurable sin.

Havoc gulped. Mustang shifted.

Who was going to win?

Suddenly, the cigarette was gone from Havoc's lips and replace by something warm and soft. His blue eyes widened as he realized that he won the game; that, for once, Mustang had lost. So, finally giving into temptation, he wrapped his arms around Roy bringing them closer together, deepening the kiss. Roy straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, though, Roy was being pushed back, the hot and passionate kiss broken.

"Jean?" Roy was confused. Wasn't this want they both wanted?

"Roy, you said we shouldn't be doing this anymore; that we were going to take a break from each other."

"Isn't a week long enough?" Tears had not only come to his eyes, but his voice and heart as well.

On the other side of the door, Hughes and Hawkeye had been listening the entire time. The Lieutenant Colonel was wearing a disappointed frown while Hawkeye was trying not to smile.

"I told you it wouldn't work, sir." She said apathetically and unlocked the door.

"Whatdaya do that for?"

"So one of them could leave."

"Bu—"

"You're plan has failed. We can't keep them in there forever." She started to walk down the hall. Hughes followed her a few seconds later.

_Back in the office. . ._

"Well, how long is enough?" Roy cried.

"I'm not sure, but a weeks' too short." Havoc wasn't daring to look into those deep, dark eyes of the Colonel. He was too afraid to see the pain and sadness in them; too afraid that he himself would star crying too.

"This isn't fair," Roy whispered to himself.

"With all due respect, chief, you were the one who suggested this 'off time'."

"I-I know I did, but—"

"Idiot!" Havoc suddenly grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare throw your dream away because of me, Roy Mustang."

"But Jean. . . I love you," Roy murmured the last part.

Havoc's eyes got wide. That was the first time in their entire relationship that Roy said those three words. "If you really loved me you'd let me walk out of here."

So, he let go of Roy, walked towards the door, and paused. When Roy didn't protest or run after him, he walked out of the office for the second time after a horrible 'break up'. _I wonder how many times this'll happen?_


	4. Broken

Gun Smoke Chapter 4: Broken

"Roy, please come home," Hawkeye said one Friday evening 3 months after the break up of Mustang and Havoc. Since then, she had been secretly dating Mustang. It was his idea, though. He had asked her to stay with him a few days after the plan backfired and she replied with forever and for always.

"I'll be home in an hour, Riza." He softly said.

"Your shift was over an hour ago. It's not good for you to work late."

He sighed. She did have a point. "Alright, I'll be hoom soon then."

"I love you, Roy."

Mustang hesitated. "I love you too."

* * *

Jean Havoc was getting ready for his first date in three months. He hadn't really been interested in anyone even though he seemed to be surrounded by beautiful girls when he wasn't at work. However, he finally was able to ask someone: Solarius. Drop dead gorgeous with _huge_boos. Even though he had spent most of his time with Roy, he still loved boos. Especially he-yuge ones.

He checked himself in the mirror, put his cig in the ash tray, sprayed on some cologne, then headed out the door.

On his way to the resturant where he'd be meeting the beautiful Solarius, he passed by a flower stand. Realizing that he should probably get some, he stopped. After thinking it over for awhile, he purchased a solitary red rose. Dating Mustang had taught him a trick or two.

_Gah__! Why do I keep thinking about Roy when some beautiful boobs-girl is waiting for me? _He thought.

_You loved him. He was your first love, _replied that ever so annoying inner voice.

Grumbling, he eventually arrived at the restaurant. At the site of Solarius, Havoc's frown turned upside down. When he reached their table, he held out the rose and said, "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

She smiled kindly at him, but her eyes were emotionless. "No, I just got here a few minutes ago."

He smiled a care-free smile not knowing what this woman had in store for his future.

* * *

Months.

It had been months since Roy and been alone with Jean. Sure, they were in an abandoned building look for something, hunting homunculi, but Mustang was still as nervous as hell. However, that was hours ago. Well, in his mind. It was probably only a half-hour ago at tops. Now, he was kneeling beside Havoc, his have, blood dripping down his side, as he burning Havoc's wounds so they would stop bleeding.

"Please, don't die. God, save him." Roy kept muttering over and over again.

When he thought the work was done well enough, he kissed Havoc. Oh, how cold his lips felt! "I'll be back," he whispered. "So, please, don't die on me."

He stood with a determined look on his face. Today, he was going to find out how to kill a homunculus.

* * *

Havoc was sleeping in the crisp, bright hospital bed next to Roy. Hawkeye was on his other side, holding his hand gently. He tried so hard not to look at the sleeping figure; tried not to watch that perfectly made chest rise and fall in a perfect rhythm; tried not to wonder if Havoc was dreaming of. But, Roy hoped he was dreaming about him.

And Hawkeye knew. She'd always been able to read Mustang for he was an open book to her. It had taken her awhile to open his awaiting pages, but now every black letter could be seen. It made her heart break. "Why?" her whisper just as shattered as her heart.

"Hm?" Roy looked at her a little confused, a little dazed. Her singular word had ripped him from his thoughts.

"Why do you love him," she gestured towards Havoc, "more than me? I showed you the secrets of fire alchemy, I've always been by your side, so why him?"

Roy looked away. A woman's tears can be painful to a man, but Hawkeye's could kill. Crying didn't suit her.

"Answer me, damn it."

A small, warm smile came to his face. "I don't know why. Besides, do I really need a reason to love someone?"

"Sir . . ." her hand fell silently to her side. Roy never turned his head to look at her, not even as she closed the door.


End file.
